Salla
SVX is the descendant of Vegeta, great grandson of Bulla, brother of Sharotto and Asper, father of Trunks Jr, the strongest Brief of his generation. He is the second strongest and one of the members of the New Z Fighters. Appearance At the end of the Kuriza Saga and the Super Saiyan 4 Saga, he had spiky, brown hair with two locks hanging in his face, similar to Vegetio and Zaiko (Xicor). By the end of the Evil Super Saiyan 4 Saga, he cut his hair similar to Gohan (to his dismay). Before cutting his hair, he wore Saiyan armor similar to Tora's, but his jumpsuit was grey and had sleeves. Near the end of the Evil Super Saiyan 4 Saga, he requested to Redick to give him new armor. It had a shoulder blade on the right side with the Saiyan Royal Symbol on the his chest. Also during the Evil Goku Saga, he briefly wore grey Saiyan armor with orange pants and yellow-tipped boots. He received his facial features from Vegeta. Personality SVX is sort of like Vegeta in some ways. He doesn't really show compassion towards others, including his own wife and kid. He is also filled with Saiyan pride that it is extremely rare for him to ask for help, although he will ask if he absolutely needs it. He can also be obsessed with keeping his family's honor, sometimes to the point where he hallucinates about Vegeta, wanting him to train harder. He is a calm and collected individual who takes everything seriously. Since he has spent most of his life training, he has a hard time understanding jokes. Sometimes even taking them literally, much to Riku’s Dismay. His jealousy for Vegeta Jr. has driven him to unhealthy amounts of training. He tries very hard to surpass Vegeta Jr., especially when seeing him gain new forms, some say that he is mentally unstable considering his obsession with beating Vegeta Jr. He has shown a soft side to Chizu though, offering to hold her stuff and he carried her when she was injured. As he interacts with Chizu he begins to soften up and slowly let go of his jealousy with Vegeta Jr., instead opting for a more healthy rivalry with him instead. Abilities January Blackout The user creates a blue ball of energy in their palm, closes their hand so that the energy can cover their fist and punches their opponent. February Love Triangle The user blows into their hands and then forms their fingers into a triangle, they then push their hands forward and emit a pink blast out of their palms. March’s lucky clover The user charges their attack by spinning their arm over and over again, once ready the user throws a green ball of energy at their opponent. The longer the user spins, the larger the green ball of energy becomes. April showers The user points one of their fingers to the sky shooting a tiny green beam, the beam then splits into multiple lasers raining down on the opponent. Relationships Sharotto Since she is his sister, Salla and Sharotto are very close. She looks up to Salla and cares for him very much. Salla can sometimes be way too overprotective of his siblings often not letting them go out to battle for he fears them dying. But her stubbornness and bravery has let him become less strict on her. Asper Salla’s youngest sister, they are very close. Asper is a very shy and cowardly person, oftentimes opting for a more peaceful solution to fights.Because of that, Salla has a hard time understanding her.Which leads to some unintentional outbursts towards. But as the series goes on he begins to empathize with her and even gives her the option to quit the Dragon Fighters. She refuses though, stating she has been inspired by him to be a good fighter. Chizu On their first meeting, Salla could not tolerate Chizu and her upbeat attitude. He could not understand how anybody could be so kind, but as they began to know each other more, her kindness started to inspire him to have a better attitude towards others. Their relationship slowly transformed into a romance then a marriage. Transformations Super Saiyan SVX achieved this form in Outer Space while training with his sisters. It was the first time his hallucinations of Vegeta began. He then angers himself into a Super Saiyan. Ultra Super Saiyan SVX achieved this form during the year long training before the battle against Gigabyte. He never perfected the form that limits his speed. Super Saiyan 2 SVX achieved this form somewhere between the Gigabyte Saga and the Ultimate Cell Saga. This was his ultimate transformation until he turned Super Saiyan 3 while fighting Rigor. Evil Super Saiyan 4 This form was achieved when SVX pushed himself to the brink and an evil spirit that escaped from Hell boosted his power to become an Evil Super Saiyan 4. He lost this transformation after Goku Jr used the Separation Kamehameha. Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters with a Power level over 2,000,000 Category:Saiyans Category:Half Breed Saiyan Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Fathers Category:Vegeta Family Tree Category:Former Villains Category:Males